The Warm Touch
by ResidentEvilFanfiction
Summary: Helena Harper never trusted Ada Wong since the meeting in China,The woman simply can't forgive what Ada have done but after working with her everything changed why her feelings are beginning to mix up? Yuri Ada x Helena


It rained heavily in the dark city,nobody could be outside in such a strong storm a but woman kept running and screaming for help for someone,anyone,she was running by the streets the woman was not least but Helena Harper

-Please,anyone! i-i need your help!-

she look one of the windows of a house and saw a man as he quickly went up to close it. -Don't you think is too late to be running?- Helena turned around to see who the masculine voice was who ever that "someone'' was knocked Helena and left her unconscious the man pulled the brunette and leaved her in a dark and dirty alley,the woman's forehead was covered with dirt and blood,her waist was also damaged by the other side of the alley a dog could be heard by it's bark and the rain kept getting stronger every hour.

A day pasted by and hours run as if they where seconds, the sun was setting,a woman wearing a red shirt and black jeans walked in a roof of an abandoned building the woman was the dangerous spy,Ada Wong, looking at the sun set she sighed as she turned around too continue her path until she spotted something in the corner of her eye,she turned around and saw a familiar woman "sleeping'' i an alley,

-Helena...Helena Harper.- the woman said as she jumped down to the alley landing safely,as she walked closer to Helena and noticed that she was sweating and bleeding from her forehead,she could leave her there it wasn't her obligation to take care of someone who wasn't even important for her,but something changed the woman's cold thoughts she couldn't just leave her there so she carried the brunette with her and walked towards her house,

''Well a visit won't hurt anyone" Ada thought as she slammed the door with her shoulder the woman entered with the brunette in her arms and closed the door with a kick,being a spy sure had its benefits but showing someone else where you live it could be quite dangerous for a spy like Ada.

Ada went towards the her room and placed Helena in her bed, the woman was dirty and had blood in her forehead,Ada went to her restroom and took out some bandages,alcohol,hot water,and women purred water into the towel and cleaned Helena's forehead and then wrapped the bandages around her head,

"I won't help anyone else after this...'' she said as she took Helena's shirt off to cure the scratches and take the blood grabbed a clean towel and purred hot water once again,Ada slowly cleaned the blood and waist of the brunette her skin looked soft and for once she looked at her neck slowly went up to clean it and take the dirt off ''She will wake up any minute i better hurry up'' Ada grabbed the bandages and purred some alcohol to wrapped around her waist,Ada sighed and she took one black shirts from her closet and putted aside of Helena's she finished she went toward a couch and laid down,it was quite weird for the woman to have someone in her house since no one ever came for a have passed and the brunette started to wake up,Helena grabbed the blankets with force and shook her body side to side brutally,

-No! n-not you again get away... from me!..no! Deborah!- She opened her eyes and stood up feeling pain in her waist,she looked around realizing she was in a bed and jumped back pulled her gun out for guard she walked slowly still with her gun up ready to shoot anyone,she cringed a little as she felt the pain in her looked around and saw someone laying in a couch,that women..the woman who was also responsible for what happened to her sister she was also involved,the brunette pointed the gun at Ada.

-What are you waiting for? shoot- Ada said with her eyes closed still laying down.

-Who are you to tell me what to do?- she said as she putted her gun up.

-Isn't that what you want?- The woman stood up and crossed her arms as she smirked challenging the brunette,Ada went back to her room and took the black shirt she left for Helena in the bed

-You should put this on- Ada headed her the shirt,Helena eyes were wide as she looked down at herself she didn't have a shirt on but she had the bandages wrapped around her waist,she took the shirt and putted on quickly

-Don't wait for me to say thanks-The brunette said as she headed to the door,and opened then slammed to close Ada's door, -I won't help anyone else...maybe.- she spoke to her self as she laid back at the couch,and slowly fell asleep.

In the other hand Helena was already heading home in a bus and starting thinking who was that person who did this to her..she could barely remember since it was last night,she took a look at her watch 10:58pm and the looked at the window there was her house she pressed the bottom indicating the bus to stop by the other side of the headed down and walked towards her house,she opened the door and got in.

"Did she really cared?'' She thought for a second heading to the restroom to take a shower, once again but she will never thank her,not until Ada apologize to her but she never will,which is the reason why she will never thank her.

As she finished taking a shower she dressed up to sleep,she took her phone if any messages from work had entered but there was nothing so she walked toward her bed and laid down slowly so she won't hurt herself.

Helena turned of the lamp that was aside her and closed her eyes -I..won't..thank you...- she mumbled as she let a tear drop down her cheek, slowly the brunette fall asleep thinking of the woman who "Helped her". 


End file.
